The Blossom And The Beast
by lovecube
Summary: This story is based on walt disney's 'The Beauty And The Beast'. Haruno Sakura as Belle and Uchiha Sasuke as the beast.
1. INTRODUCTION

**HI! THIS STORY IS BASED ON BEAUTY AND THE BEAST.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY. ******

**SORRY FOR THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES. I AM IMPROVING MYSELF. ******

**PLEASE COMMENT / REVIEW.**

**POSITIVE COMMENT WOULD BE VERY GOOD.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND VIEWING. DON'T READ IF YOU DISLIKE SASUSAKU PAIRINGS.**

**I LOVE SASUSAKU.**

**I DON'T OWN BOTH SAKURA AND SASUKE.**

**I DON'T OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST.**



**Nb: this chapter is only a short introduction.**

Once upon a time, there's a handsome young prince who lives in a castle. He always gets everything he wants, which made him spoiled. His attitudes are beyond of his looks. He has bad temper and arrogant. One day, an old lady came to his castle, asking if she could stay for the night. And she gave a rose as a gift of appreciation. But the prince didn't let the old lady stay, instead, he asked her to stay away from him, and his castle. The old lady knocked at the castle door again. The prince gets more furious and said ''An ugly old hag like you, doesn't deserve to stay in my palace.". And soon, the old lady, transforms herself into a beautiful fairy queen. The prince can't believe what he was seeing, and the fairy begins to speak "The heart that fall into the darkness, you shall get your punishment. Looking down on people, and looking only at the outer look, I shall turn you, into a beast." She held up her magic wound and magical sprinkles starts coming out from it. She pointed her wound at the prince, and soon the prince slowly turned into a beast. Not only the prince, but also his castle and everything in it, turns into a dead dark castle. The fairy queen speaks again, " After you found a person, who would truly loves you, from who you truly are, then the spell will be broken. This rose, is your only chance. Until every petal of this rose has fallen, and there's still no one who loves you, then you will stay as a beast forever." After she finished her sentence, she disappears into sprinkles.

Shame of his look, the prince, never went out of his castle anymore. Locking himself in his room, looking at a picture of a handsome young man with long spiky navy blue hair, he gets furious and scratches the picture, which reminds him of him, before he turned into a beast. The fairy left him a magic mirror. And the magic mirror is the only way that he can see the world outside of the castle.

**ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING.**


	2. Chapter 1

**HI! THIS STORY IS BASED ON BEAUTY AND THE BEAST.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY. **

**SORRY FOR THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES. I AM IMPROVING MYSELF. **

**PLEASE COMMENT / REVIEW.**

**POSITIVE COMMENT WOULD BE VERY GOOD.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND VIEWING. DON'T READ IF YOU DISLIKE SASUSAKU PAIRINGS.**

**I LOVE SASUSAKU.**

**I DON'T OWN BOTH SAKURA AND SASUKE.**

**I DON'T OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST.**

Chapter 1

A pink haired girl in a red casual dress came out of her house, holding a basket. Her hair is long and her eyes are green. She danced along and sing a song, on her way to the town. "Another beautiful day. Everyday is the same, going to the town, go to the bookshop, doing a bit of shopping and went home. I hope there's something more than this ordinary life. I want an adventure!"

People coming out from their houses.

"Good morning Sakura!"

"Good morning!!" the pink haired girl smiled in reply.

"Good morning Sakura!!" everyone started to greet her.

"There she is, the strange girl." A lady whisper to another lady.

"She is strange, but she is special." The other lady answered.

"A beauty but a funny girl."

Sakura walked into a small bookstore.

"Good morning uncle!

"Good morning Sakura! Finished the book?"

"Yes!! I cant take my eyes of the book!"

The old man chuckled. "So, which book for today?"

Sakura look around the book shelf and took out a big red book. "This one!"

"But you had read it twice!"

"I love the story uncle! Its such a beautiful story!"

"If you like it all that much. Then its yours!"

"But uncle, everyone wants to read this book too!"

He chuckled, "Ohh, Sakura, no one had borrowed that book, except you."

"You sure?"

"I insist!"

"Ohh,, thank you!! Thank you so much!!" Sakura waved goodbye at the old man and she started to opened that red book and read it.

She walks down the street, and didn't get her eyes away from that book, even for a second. She sat at the edge of the fountain, still reading the book.

"This book is just so beautiful! I wish I am one of the character in this story! So much adventure, magical stuff and beast."

Sakura started to walk away from the fountain.

A sight of a tall handsome man looking at Sakura from far. His black hair, and his fair skin makes the women around her goes crazy.

A young lady whisper to the other "Look there! There he is! Isn't he dreamy?"

"Ohh, yes! He is so cute!"

"Ohh,, he steals my heart!! I can hardly breath!"

"He's such a strong and handsome man!"

Every girls whispers.

" Sai! Are you sure?" a browned haired man asked the handsome one.

"Yes! She's the most beautiful girl in this town. From the first moment I saw her, I told her she is gorgeous. I am going to make her my wife!"

"But, look at her, she's so strange. She kept on reading that book, everyday and every time we saw her. Look at her strange hair and eyes."

"Don't comment Yamato! I am handsome and strong. The man of every girls dream, and she is the lucky girl that I am going to marry!"

"Whatever." Yamato growled.

Sai approaching Sakura.

"Hi Sakura!"

"Hi Sai!" she replied still reading the book.

"Can you stop reading this book?" he take the red book away from Sakura's hand.

"Hey! Give it back!"

Sai look at every page of the book, "How can you read this? There's no picture!"

Sakura chuckles " Well, some people use their imagination."

Sai drop the book on a pile of muds.

"Its about time, you got your head out of those book. And pay attention to more important things. Like me!"

Sakura picks up the book.

"Sai! You are positively primeval." She smiles fakely.

"Anyway, I got to go now. My father is waiting for me."

"Hahahha..That loony?" Yamato laughed.

Sai laughed as well.

"Hey! Don't say something like that about my father!" Sakura frowned.

Sai knock Yamato's head, "Yeah! Don't say something like that about her father!"

"My father is a genius!" Sakura continued.

Then ''bummm!!'' a voice and smoke was heard and seen, that came from a familiar house nearby. Sakura turns around and see that's her house.

"Oh my God!" Sakura panic.

Both Sai and Yamato laughed.

Sakura ran to the basement of the small house.

"Dad! Dad!! Are you okay?"

"Yes darling. I am okay." An old man voice was heard, coughing.

"Ohh Dad. You scares me."

"Hahah..Dont worry my cherry blossom."

Sakura giggles. "You always said that. So, how's the machine? Is it working?"

"Ohh yes. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for me!"

"Yes! You will surely win dad! I knew it!!"

"Yes I will!! So, how was your day today?"

"Its fine. I went to the bookshop."

"Wahh.. You went there everyday."

"Yes dad. I wish my life is just as fun as in the book. My life is so boring, and I don't have friend, who I can talk to."

Her dad chuckles. "What about Sai? He's a handsome man."

"No dad. He is handsome and strong, but he's not the man for me."

"You still have time to find your love my daughter." He chuckles.

"Yes dad."

"Okay. I think I am ready. I have to go now."

"Ohh.. Be careful on your way. I know you'll win the competition!"

She kissed her dad on his cheek.

"I know darling. I know. Remember to feed the animals. I better get going now."

Her dad cover his invention with a big white cloth. He sit on the horse and he went of.

"Bye dad!"

Her dad waves at her.


	3. Chapter 2

**THIS STORY IS BASED ON BEAUTY AND THE BEAST.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY. **

**SORRY FOR THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES. I AM IMPROVING MYSELF. **

**PLEASE COMMENT / REVIEW.**

**POSITIVE COMMENT WOULD BE VERY GOOD.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND VIEWING. DON'T READ IF YOU DISLIKE SASUSAKU PAIRINGS.**

**I LOVE SASUSAKU.**

**I DON'T OWN BOTH SAKURA AND SASUKE.**

**I DON'T OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST.**

**Sorry for the late update, I was on a holiday for 3 months. **

**Thanks for the review!!**

Chapter 3

"Okay Yamato! Now it's the time. Do I look good?"

"Yes you are Sai."

"Now, go get the girl."

Sai walk towards Sakura's house

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Who's-, ohh, Sai."

"Hello Sakura,"

"What do you want?"

"Oh my gorgeous cherry blossom, wouldn't you let your guest in?"

Sakura open the door for Sai to get in, then she closed the door.

"Ohh, Sakura, do you know why I am here?"

"No?"

"I am here to propose you!"

"Huh? You are joking right?"

"No! I am serious. Will you be my wife?" Sai gets closer to Sakura and she steps back. Then she ran to the kitchen. "Would you like some drink?"

"No Sakura! I am serious here!" Sai get to Sakura again, trying to kiss her. Sakura step back slowly, as he step closer every step. Until Sakura drag in to the door. "You have no other way to escape." Sai warned.

"Well, I don't think so." Sakura opened the door and Sai fell down the door step.

"So, How is it going?" Yamato ask.

"DON'T ASK!"

"Looks like, he'd failed." He whispers to himself.

Sakura's feeding the animal, the chickens, the pigs, the dog, the cat and the horses.

It's already sunset, when she feed those animals. Suddenly, she heard a familiar horse sound coming. She went to the backyard and she saw Yumi running towards her.

"Yumi? Where's dad? Something happened in the woods?"

The horse still cant control herself.

"Okay Yumi, take me to that place right now!" Sakura hop on to Yumi and they went off into the woods.

Sakura arrived at the place where her dad fell. It is dark, and the wolves started to come out from every side. Sakura saw the castle further away, and she asked Yumi to run straight to the castle. The wolves almost bite Yumi's legs, but she run and run and run, until they both went into the castle gate and Sakura quickly shut the gate. She saw her father boot, just near the gate. "Father." She look around, still no sign of her father.

"Yumi stay here! I am going to enter the castle. Maybe, dad is in there."

Sakura walk towards the castle, she knocked at the door and ask "Is anybody here? I'm looking for my father." No one answered her. She opened the castle door, and enters.

"This place sure is creepy. Hello!! Is anybody in here? I am looking for my father!". Sakura kept walking and asking at the same time.

Naruto and the others are peeping from one side.

A little voice started to break the silence, "Is that a girl?"

"Yes, she is." Ino nooded.

"WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!" Naruto exclaimed.

"HUSHH!!" Everyone (everything) hush Naruto down. "You idiot!" they whispers.

Sakura step into the dungeon.

"Dad?"

"Sakura!! I am here!"

"Dad?? Who did this to you?" She saw her father behind the bars.

"Sakura! You have to get out of here before he--"

"GROWLLL!!!! WHAT IS THIS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CASTLE?" The beast called out.

"AARRGGHHHH!! WHAT ARE YOU?" Because the room is dark, Sakura cant see properly.

"Please don't hurt my daughter!"

"WHAT? DAUGHTER? FATHER AND DAUGHTER ARE THE SAME!"

"Wait, what are you? Can you come to the light, let me take a look at you." Sakura speak gently.

"HUMPPHH!!" The beast obey her.

"Oh-my.." Sakura cried.

"Sakura, please go."

"No! I cant leave you here." She turned to the beast again, "Please, let my father go!"

"HMM,, I WILL, BUT IN ONE CONDITION."

"What condition?"

"YOU STAY."

"NO!" Sakura's father exclaimed.

"Yes. Promise me you will let him go."

"No, Sakura. No.."

"HN,," The beast opened the door, to let Sakura's dad out and he started to drag the old man again.

Sakura cries.

The beast put the old man into a live carriage. "TAKE THIS MAN BACK TO HIS HOME!" The beast commands the carriage. Then it went away, taking the old man with it.

**Thank you for reading..**

**Review please..**


	4. Chapter 3

**THIS STORY IS BASED ON BEAUTY AND THE BEAST.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY. **

**SORRY FOR THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES. I AM IMPROVING MYSELF. **

**PLEASE COMMENT / REVIEW.**

**POSITIVE COMMENT WOULD BE VERY GOOD.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND VIEWING. DON'T READ IF YOU DISLIKE SASUSAKU PAIRINGS.**

**I LOVE SASUSAKU.**

**I DON'T OWN BOTH SAKURA AND SASUKE.**

**I DON'T OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST.**

**Sorry for the late update, I was on a holiday for 3 months. **

**Thanks for the review!!**

Chapter 4

As the beast came back to the dungeon, he saw Sakura crying under the little light.

"COME WITH ME!" the beast drag her.

"Where are you taking me?" she's struggling to let go of the beast hand grabbing hers. "Let me go!"

"DO YOU WANT TO STAY IN THIS DUNGEON? OR IN A ROOM?"

"Umm,,r-oom."

"NOW JUST FOLLOW ME! DON'T BE ANNOYING!"

"Cant you be a little gentle?"

"HNNN.."

The beast drag Sakura into a big bed room. It looks like a woman's bedroom, with pink torn curtains and carpet. The room is dark and Sakura cant barely see anything.

"STAY HERE!" He command Sakura, then he closed the door and walked away.

Sakura cried in the bedroom.

Then something saw her and came up to her.

"Hello, don't cry."

"Huh? What? Who's there?"

"Its me." A woman closet appears and said " My name is Tenten. I am the woman closet."

"You talk? Am I imagining things?"

"No you are not miss. I do talk." The closet giggles.

"How can you talk? I mean, things cant talk.."

"Oh, we sure can. There's a fairy queen who curse us, 20 years ago. Everything changed, even the master. We are all human's before we turn to what we are right now."

"Curse? Fairy queen? WOW!! I am dreaming.. This is just like in the book."

"Hahaha.. But this isn't book. This is reality."

"But, why did the fairy turned all of you into this?"

"That's because of our master. He's a spoiled prince. He is well known as bad tempered and arrogant prince."

"A prince? "

"Yeah.. We were all humans.. I was a maid myself."

"Wow.. this is amazing.."

KNOCK! KNOCK! A little knock was heard.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked.

"Umm.."

"OUHHH..Just come in you idiot!" Tenten impatiently said as she recognized the sound of her work mate.

"Oh my.. a talking candle.."

"Oh yeah.. His name is Naruto." Tenten added.

The candle walked straight towards Sakura.

"Me lady.. Very pleased to meet such a beautiful person like you. My name is Naruto, our young master wanted you to join the dinner." He said as he bow.

"Dinner? Hummphh..no way in hell I would eat my dinner with that mean beast! I object!"

"Huh? U-ohh..Alright my lady.."

"M-master.. The lady refuses to hav…"

"W-WHAT???"

"Eermm.. as I said,,,"

Sasuke got up from his chair forcefully and ran up the stairs towards the room where Sakura's at and he opened the door with force.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WANT TO HAVE A DINNER?"

"Why would you care? I wouldnt want to eat my dinner with someone like you!"

"THEN FINE! YOU WONT HAVE ANY DINNER TONIGHT!" He went out and jumped downstairs and head to another stairs where his room is.

"Whats with him? I'm his prisoners and yet.."

"He actually cared about you.. Its just his way to express his feelings." Tenten added.

"Huh? That's impossible!"

Tentgen giggles, "Well, believe it or not. He really is that kind of person. Lets go downstairs and have your dinner.. don't want you to stay hungry all night."

"Sure. If there's no certain 'prince' sitting on the same dining table with me." Sakura frowned.

Tenten giggles and they both walk towards the kitchen.

"The master failed." Naruto sighed then everyone one else as well.

"I heard she's beautiful.. I really wanted to see her." Konohamaru said.

"She is..Those long pink locks and her beautiful shining emerald eyes,,,, *sob* it just wanted to make you cry!" Naruto said. "B-but! Hinata is the prettiest girl I'd ever seen..More than that cherry blossom girl."

Hinata blushed, "Really?"

"Yes you are!"

"Hush! Hush! Stop being mushy Naruto!" Tenten voice suddenly came up.

"Tenten!"

"Here's Sakura. Lets get her some food guys!"

"Woww…Look at all those talking furnitures..This clock.."

"HEY! Stop touching me will ya? Father and daughter are the same.."

Sakura giggled.

"COMING RIGHT UP TENTEN!! BOYS AND GIRLS, LETS START!" Ino called up.

The dinner was served and Sakura ate her dinner while listening to all the furnitures telling stories.

"So that's how it is.."

"Yeah! And remember one thing..You can go to any of the room in this castle, but not the masters room!" Naruto warned with whispery voice.

"A-alright.. Of course I wont. So, Is there a library in this castle?"

"O-ho…Yes! A big one too.." Ino said.

"WOW!"

"You like library?"

"Ooohhh yes, of course I love them! I love books, the smell of those books.."

Everyone giggles, "Okay now..We promise to show you the library tomorrow. Now, get some sleep."

"Okay..Thank you so much you guys.." Sakura smiled and follow Tenten walked up the stairs to her room as she waves good night to the other furnitures.

**Thank you for reading..**

**Review please..**


End file.
